When the sun goes down
by Rainbowrocket3000
Summary: Ever wonder how Mark gets his games and gaming consoles? They don't come cheap you know and you only get but so much as a YouTuber. This is the story of how.


**I hope I haven't missed the Bunnyplier train. Either way have this hastily written Fanfic. :) At some points I had to stop so I could stop laughing and blushing XD**

* * *

><p>Those games that Mark plays don't come cheap.<p>

Have you ever wondered where he gets the money from?

Well let me tell you a story about how he first started...

Mark is a Youtuber, and a good one at that, but games and equipment don't come cheap. Once Mark had over a million subs he wanted to make his videos even more high quality. Unfortunately he was low on cash.

He needed a way to make some fast cash. The problem was that he made videos during the day as his job. He needed a job that would only last a few hours but could get him the cash he needed.

One day when eating his sugary cereal and mindlessly surfing the web, he noticed an ad online.

_Want to make money? Enjoy making people smile? Like to be in the spotlight?_

_Come to our Gentleman's club! Here we treat our guests like royalty and get to have some fun! _

_New positions open_

_Seeking Entertainer: Must be light on feet, willing to please a crowd, and up for anything._

_Pay starts at $500 a night.*_

It seemed like a good idea. Go to a town a few miles away and work for that money.

When he arrived at the club a bouncer escorted him to the manager's office. That's when he began to question his idea. The manager's office would have been just as plain and boring as any other kind of office, had it not been for all the pictures of naked women on the walls. The man welcomed him to the Shiny Bottom Strip club. A strip-club?! How in the world could Mark unknowingly apply for a job at a strip-club?! That ad was way too vague! Then again the fact that this club was named "The shiny bottom" should have been a clue. Mark was ready to walk out of there, until he remembered how much he could make.

"You ever work a pole before?"

"Yes! Of course! All the time!"

"Do you have any experience from any other clubs?"

"Well. I worked at the Butt Stabber for a little while. Then I did a little bit of dancing at club Amnesia. Then I spent almost a year working at Club Vanish. It was hard work but I got it done."

"Well normally we don't hire so quickly but seeing as we're short handed I think we could give you a shot. Now what is your stage name?"

Mark silently panicked. He needed a good name and fast, "Bunny!"

"Your name is going to be Bunny?", the manager looked at his curiously.

"No! My name is going to be... Bunnyplier!", Mark clamped his hand over his mouth after hearing what he just said. He had to think of a new name quick.

"Bunnyplier it is then! Come here next week at 9:30 pm. There is a costume room down the hall and to the right for you to pick something to wear. Make sure to write on the sign up sheet behind the door what you plan on wearing. If you don't someone else will take it and you'll get something else you may not want."

A girl was standing outside of the manager's office. Obviously she had been listening in on the conversation. She was very short, going no higher than Mark's armpit. The girl had on a leather tube top and a g-sting with a large pink bow on the side of her head. She looked him up and down before speaking.

"Hi. I'm Tiny Tina, but everyone calls me Tina."

"I'm Mark."

"Something tells me that you aren't experienced with this kind of work.", she said caually.

"You would guess right."

"What brings you to a place like this?"

"I'm doing this because I need the money and to be honest I thought it would be easy."

He knew he said something wrong the second that her face turned into a scowl.

"Come with me.", Tina grabbed Mark by the hand and dragged him out of the club and down the road to a local dance studio.

Mark tried to climb up the pole only to slip and accidentally slam his balls on it.

"Oh! Crap!", Mark slowly slid down the pole and onto the floor. He laid on his side curled up and grasping his crotch.

"Not as easy as it looks is it?"

Tina was about to walk out and leave Mark there when Mark told her the reason he was doing this job in the first place. Tina couldn't let Mark fend for himself, especially seeing how pitiful he looked, so she helped him up and agreed to help him.

"Yeah! But why did you change your mind?"

"If you are willing to do this just to please some people that you've never met, then clearly you deserve this money."

ONE WEEK LATER~

Mark was going on next. He was nervous but Tina and him had been practicing all week. Tina ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You can do it Bunny! I believe in you!", Tina shouted.

The announcer yelled over the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the stage, a newcomer to the shiny bottom; Bunnyplier!"

"Good luck!", Tina snapped Bunnyplier's tight plaid underwear before pushing him on stage.

Markiplier stepped out on the stage in his black high heels. He wore red lacy stockings and a black guarder belt. He wrapped his arms around his torso in shyness and attempted to cover the red and black plaid corset he had on. He had red bunny ears on his head and a matching tail sticking out from his underwear.

The spotlight shined on him as he seductively strutted to the pole. Everyone's eyes were on him, their hands on their wallets ever since he stepped from behind the curtain. Mark blew a kiss to a club goer as he grabbed on to the pole and was grinding on it. The crowd started tossing dollar bills at Mark as he spun around the pole.

"Take it off!", they shouted. "Shake it baby!", one screamed.

Mark gripped the pole, he lifted his legs in the air. The way he made it look almost too easy blew the crowd away. He hooked his ankles around the pole and with a push spun around the pole his arms swung in the air. Then dropped down the pole with a split that made the men cringe and the ladies swoon.

Mark was so good that a person tossed their bra at Mark.

Looking down at the stage he saw half of the bills were fifties and some were even one hundreds. It was time to pull out his best move. Mark twisted his legs around until his feet were facing the curtain behind him. The audience screamed and swooned with delight. Money rained in the club like, well rain.

So Mark made enough money not only to get the new equipment he wanted, but also enough to rent a green screen for a couple of videos.

To this day, Markiplier still dances at that club. In fact if you listen carefully you can hear his song.

_Get on the floor! Everybody do the dinosaur! _


End file.
